11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl
Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl (罪と罰と贖いの少女 Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo) is the original 2008 story of 11eyes for PC. In 2009, Lass released a X360 version of the game, entitled 11eyes CrossOver, removing the adult content and added a new story, which also occurs at the same time with the previous one, but largely involves new characters or minor characters. Plot After losing his sister seven years ago, Kakeru Satsuki led a vacant life, only able to return to his normal days with help from his childhood friend Yuka Minase and other friends at school. Suddenly one day the sky turns red and the moon turns black. Everyone around Kakeru and Yuka disappear and monsters start roaming the streets. They are only able to run away and hide and after a while, the world returns to normal. But just when they thought this world was a dream, the Red Night occurs again. Kakeru and Yuka manage to find four other humans involved in this mysterious phenomenon: Misuzu Kusakabe, a red-haired onmyouji swordswoman, Kukuri Tachibana, a strange mute girl who looks like Kakeru's deceased sister, Yukiko Hirohara, a lively young girl who reverts to the personality of a cold killer when her glasses are removed, and Takahisa Tajima, a young pyrokineticist with a heated attitude to boot. They get together and try to survive, but six shadows suddenly appear in front of them.... List of events 1209 Flashback of the Catholic crusade that reached Béziers. Lisette Vertorre survived the massacre but got caught and was gang raped. After being thrown out, she met Michel Maximilien, who gave her the VoidStone and turned her intoLieselotte Werckmeister 1459 Flashback of Drasuvania period. Verard's side On the battlefield, Lieselotte and Verard shared their view of the world; Lieselotte seemingly fell in love with Verard. Lieselotte's side Flashback of a subsequent battle. Lieselotte revealed her love and dedication to Verard while commanding the Drasuvania army's assault. An injured soldier came reporting that Verard had been assassinated. Lieselotte then rushed back to the castle, ignoring the soldier's request to run away. 1945 Flashback of Thule at the end of World War II. Lieselotte received a report from Walter Dietrich of his success in Japan; Lieselotte was surprised for his bold actions. After the report, Lieselotte was determined to destroy the world by going to Japan and setting up the formation of Hell Fall. 1997 Flashback of the Ayame Garden incident. Yuka Minase's power went berserk, causing the children to go on a killing spree. 2000 Flashback of Yukiko's past. Yukiko revealed her life as a child soldier of Drasuvania and how she came to be a cold-blooded killer. 2002 Flashback of Misuzu's past. Misuzu revealed why she wanted to win the Kusakabe Five Treasures and the result of it. 2004 In the alternate world of Kukuri, the massacre of 1997 did not happen, but instead Kakeru was killed in a failed experiment this year . Kukuri went berserk and destroyed Ayame Garden. Meanwhile, in the real world, Kukuri Satsuki slit her wrist in the bath, committing suicide. 2009 September 16th September 17th Kakeru decided to take Yuka to Shin-Ayame, which made her cry out of happiness. Kaori mistook him for bullying Yuka, but Tadashi and Yuka cleared up the confusion. After going to Shin-Ayame, the first Red Night happened while they were passing the bridge. Kakeru and Yuka were attacked by the Larvaes. The two ran to the school, the Larvaes attacked them again on the schoolground, but Red Night ended before they were hurt. At night, Kakeru dreamed of Verard. September 18th September 19th September 20th September 21th Kakeru's side The second Red Night happened at the beginning of the day. Kakeru and Yuka were attacked by the Larvaes, but Misuzu saved them in time. Deciding that they should not split, they set out to Shin-Ayame to find the source. The three met Lisette, who was calling for their help under the black moon. The Black Knights appeared and attacked them, but Red Night ended before they were hurt. At night, Kakeru dreamed of Verard the second time. Superbia's side The Black Knights were angered as they failed to kill their targets. Gula, driven by his hunger, set out to find the 'Fragments' and to destroy them. September 22th September 23th Kakeru, Kaori, Tadashi and Shiori gathered at Yuka's house to make a cake. September 24th Kakeru and Yuka first met Kukuri; both of them mistook her for Kakeru's dead sister. Misuzu cleared up the confusion. September 25th September 26th Kakeru and Yuka met Yukiko when they went to the Cyberiad Cafe.Then Yukiko encountered Kakeru with Misuzu and Yuka and asked them to join her club and Misuzu and Kakeru rejected her offer. September 27th September 28th September 29th September 30th Battle with the first Black Knight: Gula. During the battle, Yukiko showed her second personality. October 1st Kakeru and Yuka were being bullied by gangsters. Luckily, Takahisa came in and save them by beating up the gangsters. October 2nd October 3rd October 4th October 5th October 6th October 7th First battle with the Black Knight Ira. Ira attacked Kakeru, Misuzu and Yuka in the school's corridor. Misuzu battled him and told the other two to run. Invidia ambushed them on the schoolground but was hindered by Takahisa, Yukiko and Kukuri. After a while, Misuzu and then Ira joined the battle; the Black Knights began to overwhelm the gang. Kakeru's power awakened and Ira lost his right's eye as a result, but not without giving Kakeru's a fatal blow. Kukuri revealed her healing power at the end of the battle. October 8th October 9th October 10th October 11th October 12th Kakeru's side Battle with the Black Knight Acedia. Misuzu demonstrated the power of Doujigiri Yasutsuna for the first time. Acedia retreated after the battle. A mysterious column of light erupted before Red Night ended. At night, Kakeru dreamed of Verard the fifth time. Verard revealed the power they share as the Eye of Aeon. Superbia's side Superbia set out to check on Invidia and Acedia, finding Invidia being hindered by Shiori. Superbia saved Invidia before she got killed. After Acedia's battle had finished, she watched him return, but was unable to save him from being killed by Shiori. October 13th October 14th October 15th October 16th In a sub-plot, all the female protogonaists, with the exception of Kaori, wore the Cyberiad uniform and could have it for free. Misuzu rejected the idea of wearing it, but had to wear it due to losing a card game. Takahisa wasn't satisfied enough, so he flipped her skirt, making her furiously angry. October 17th October 18th October 19th October 20th October 21st Takahisa's side Takahisa was planning on telling Yukiko about his feelings for her. As he asked her out, before she could answer, the red night appeared and Invidia attacked them. Kakeru's side Third and final battle with Ira. Yuka's Phantasmagoria awakened in the last minute, helping saving Kakeru's life and defeating Ira. At night, Kakeru dreamed of Verard the eighth time. October 22nd Superbia's side Superbia realized that Invidia was no longer of any use and decided to manipulate her into a time bomb. Takahisa's side Saiko met Takahisa on the rooftop of the school. She said that she suspected he had someone he liked (which was Yukiko) and teased him. Kakeru's side At night, Kakeru received a call from Yuka, who asked him his what he felt about her. October 23rd October 24th October 25th Takahisa asked Yukiko again to go out with him. Yukiko rejected him, saying that she was just a murderer and should be with someone better than her. Takahisa kissed her and she felt better. October 26th October 27th Takahisa's side Takahisa, Yukiko and Yuka were attacked by Invidia, who was under Superbia's spell. Yuka's power negated Invidia's explosive blood and Yukiko finished her. Superbia's side Superbia went to Kouryoukan Academy to keep watch on Invidia. Kakeru's side A Red Night occurred during Kakeru and Misuzu's practice. Powerful humanoid Larvaes appeared and attacked the two but were defeated later. Misuzu and Kakeru rushed back to the school. Misuzu's side Misuzu met Superbia on the rooftop of the school and briefly crossed swords. Superbia laughed at Misuzu's incompetence in Onmyoudou before retreating. October 28th Takahisa's side Superbia appeared and attacked Takahisa while Yukiko was inviting Saiko to join Yukiko's club, but Saiko shielded him and was killed instead. Kakeru's side Kakeru and Misuzu went into the woods for training. Having heard an explosion at the direction of the school, the two rushed back and saw Yukiko fighting Superbia while Saiko was lying in Takahisa's arm. Takahisa went berserk after Saiko's death and ran away. Yukiko chased after him while Kakeru called Yuka and Kukuri. October 29th Yukiko's side Yukiko found Takahisa burning the town. Takahisa was no longer able to control himself and begged her to kill him. Yukiko had no choice but to heed to his request. After the battle, Yukiko went to assist Kakeru's group. Kakeru's side Kakeru, Misuzu, Yuka and Kukuri took the route around Shin-Ayame to reach Takahisa, but were stopped by Superbia. Superbia defeated all of them, even went so far as to broke Misuzu's spirit. Superbia revealed her true identity as Misao Kusakabe, the Onmyouji whom Misuzu admired. Yukiko managed to return on time to save the gang. After the battle, Yukiko revealed that she killed Takahisa and went back to the school first. After morning came, a Red Night occurred, Yukiko ran to the crystal palace to avenge Takahisa. Kakeru, Misuzu, Yuka and Kukuri chased after her, ending up helping her fight Superbia. Shiori unexpectedly interrupt the fight, drawing the attention of Superbia. Yukiko tried to destroy the Lisette's crystal, but was absorbed; Lisette then turned into Lieselotte. Avaritia used a spell to put her to sleep. Red Night ended after that. The gang demanded Shiori to tell them the truth about everything. Shiori complied and told them about both her true identity and her goal, but said that she also wanted to protect Ayamegaoka. After the meeting, the group stayed at Misuzu house. At night, Kakeru dreamed of Verard, who told him to stop Lieselotte. Lisette's side Lisette heard Avaritia and Superbia talking about the end that was coming. She felt a strong magical power emitting from Avaritia. October 30th The gang took a stroll around the town to recheck their theory about Red Night. October 31th Misao appeared at Misuzu's house and revealed the truth about the Fragments and the Black Knights. Before leaving, she told the gang to choose between continuing their pointless struggle and committing suicide. November 1st After much pondering, Kakeru decided to fight. He went look for the rest to see what decision they had made. Misuzu were depressed; Kukuri was wondering whether to give up or not; Shiori chose to fight. After visiting everyone, Kakeru went home and met Yuka, who said that she wanted to be with him for the little time they had left until world's end. Kakeru refused and said that he wanted to fight for everyone. Upon hearing 'everyone', Yuka's jealousy towards others reached its peak and she used Phantasmagoria on Kakeru to keep him for herself. November 2nd Kakeru's side Kakeru forgot about everyone except Yuka and everything related to Red Night under the effect of Phantasmagoria. As he wondered if the peace he was having was real, Verard appeared and told him that it was all an illusion. Kakeru regained his memories and said that he was determined to fight the final battle; Verard accepted him and agreed to let him use the Eye of Aeon to its fullest extent. When the dream ended, Kakeru told Yuka that he remembered everything and he wanted to fight for his and everyone's future. Yuka's power then ran out and Red Night merged with the real world. She slowly faded away, wishing Kakeru good luck before disappearing. Misuzu's side Misuzu forgot about everyone under the effect of Phantasmagoria, but regained her memories when going to the place where she trained Kakeru. November 3rd Final battle. Shiori and Kukuri defeated Avaritia. Misuzu defeated Misao. Kakeru defeated Lieselotte. Another Day Normal Ending The gang gathered at Cyberiad to take a picture. Everyone forgot about Kukuri. True Ending The gang gathered at Cyberiad to take a picture, but this time with Kukuri. Category:Storylines